


Sweet Baby

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, how in hell he finds it endearing watching Sho struggles out of his jacket, words slurring together in a mess of garbled nonsense while he’s trying to keep himself upright is beyond Jun, or the fact that he finds Sho weirdly irresistible when he walks in to the apartment, eyes barely open and words of affection spilling out of his slightly damp mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Preview posted in my LJ. Here is the completed one :D

Jun knows he’s a little messed up in the head when he realized how much he likes it when Sho comes home reeking with alcohol and smelling like a construction worker after a whole day of working under the blistering heat of the sun.

Because really, how in hell he finds it endearing watching Sho struggles out of his jacket, words slurring together in a mess of garbled nonsense while he’s trying to keep himself upright is beyond Jun, or the fact that he finds Sho weirdly irresistible when he walks in to the apartment, eyes barely open and words of affection spilling out of his slightly damp mouth.

“ _Ma-chaaaaaaannnn_ ,”

And here comes the object of Jun’s affection, voice too loud for Jun’s poor, suffering ears; his hand stills from stirring the miso soup he’s making for dinner, a half-formed smile starts tugging at the edges of his mouth when Sho keeps calling him on the same tone Jun is sure Sho would never dare admit he uses if here were sober.

But that doesn’t stop Jun from using that as an excuse to humiliate Sho at the very first chance he gets, just because he can and even Sho knows it.

“Ma-chaannnn, where are you?” Sho follows in a very loud voice, and Jun winces as he places his wooden spoon down to personally chastise Sho when the older man appears, which should be now, judging by the stumbling sounds and hisses Jun keeps on hearing. He can clearly pictures his stupid, drunken boyfriend as he struggles to walk straight but failing to do so as he keeps on bumping against furniture, a corner or a wall.

Sho screams Jun’s name again and Jun quietly reminds himself to contact Nino and take that brat’s offer about ‘sound-proofing’ his walls, the same way Nino did when Leader moved in with him a couple of months ago.

_“It’s to minimize the sound of my musical instruments when I and Ohchan started recording the songs I’m going to write in the future,_ ” Nino had said with a completely straight face, one hand hovering over the buckle of Ohno’s belt and the other was occupied with pinching Ohno’s right nipple through his shirt. As far as Jun can remember, nobody – and that includes himself – believed Nino then, and it’s not just because they all knew about Nino’s ability to humiliate those around him by completely forgetting how fucking loud he can be when –

“Come out, come out, wherever you are ~” Sho sing-songs, and Jun’s heart does a little jig at the tone Sho uses, giggling quietly to himself even though he’s actually trying to keep that glare on his face before Sho shows up.

More shuffling and then the sound of a muffled thud, followed by Sho’s garbled cursing and Jun realizes he is smiling before he can even stop himself. He swallows his chuckles down by biting on his lips hard enough to hurt, but then the next time he looks up, Sho is already standing by the door, his shirt clearly missing it’s three top buttons, hair askew and is grinning at Jun like a complete idiot.

Jun’s heart takes a leap to his throat when Sho’s gaze – even when he’s drunk out of his mind – focuses entirely on Jun and lets out a smile that literally robs Jun’s breath out of his lungs.

“I’m home, Ma-chan,” Sho slurs, but it is still clear enough for Jun to hear and Jun finds himself smiling back, murmuring, ‘welcome home’ under his breath.

#

_“Ishaidhaimnothungrysganoymoressh_ –“ Jun annoyingly mumbles as he pulls himself away, dodging Sho’s attempts at feeding him with another spoonful when he hasn’t even done chewing the last bite Sho hastily shoves into his mouth not even two seconds ago; there are rice bits across his chin and he feels a little gross seeing the droplets of miso soup all over his pants and shirt, thanks to Sho’s avid desire to feed him till he’s puking.

“You’re so skinny, you need to eat, come on, say ‘ _ahhh_ ’ –“ Sho ignores him entirely and pushes the spoon into Jun’s mouth, giggling madly as he does so.

Jun shakes his head and swallows the remains of the last bite Sho forces him to eat, catching Sho’s wrist and taking the spoon forcefully out of the older man’s hold. Sho whines but otherwise let Jun take the spoon away, pouting like a toddler as Jun goes to fetch them both two bottled waters from the fridge.

Sho is still pouting when Jun comes back with water and paper towels which he uses to clean himself and the table top, before he rolls another handful as he walks right in front of Sho and takes the older man’s hand to clean him off too.

“Are you mad at me?” Sho asks in a lowly voice and Jun simply shakes his head, grabs one of the bottled water and opens it before he hands it to Sho. Sho’s eyes are still glassy when he looks, and he still smells like those old men they use to hang out with in Mago Mago, but Jun can’t deny feeling like the world’s luckiest bastard for having Sho here, eating his food and feeding him, and just being the sweetest guy to ever exist. Sho’s eyes has trouble focusing and Jun is sure that it’s probably the alcohol overtaking as he pulls away and stares thoughtfully at Sho.

Jun takes a moment to breath in deep, leaning in down to press a soft, almost sloppy kiss against the corner of Sho’s jaw. “No,” he says, repeating the action and taking the water bottle out of the older man’s unsteady grip before curling his trembling fingers along the back of Sho’s neck.

Sho’s breath is warm and it tickles the side of Jun’s neck everytime Sho exhales, and Jun wishes to freeze this moment if only he can; there are words he finds so hard to say out front, but with the possibility of this being forgotten the next day, Jun knows it is safe to let that sappy part of him out, for at least once in a while.

“ – I am so in love with you, actually,” he whispers, letting the words out in a rush knowing that it’s probably going to take forever before Sho forces him to say it, even though Jun actually say those words to Sho when he’s sure Sho cannot hear him.

He shifts to bury his face against Sho’s neck, hiding his smile against the curve of Sho’s shoulder as he braces himself on Sho’s legs and kneels properly, tugging Sho down with a quiet giggle. Sho helpfully stills himself, and Jun pictures the way Sho looks right now, confused and looking the least like the idol and newscaster that Jun secretly worships.

“I’m sorry,” Sho mumbles through Jun’s hair, his voice just loud enough for Jun to hear; Sho is surprisingly coherent for someone so drunk and something rattles in Jun’s head as he feels Sho’s fingers walk their way from Jun’s arms to settle on Jun’s hair. “ – I didn’t mean to mess with you, I just – I just miss the feeling of having you in my arms like this without –“ Sho stops and Jun feels himself freeze at the same time Sho’s fingers stop combing through his hair as he slowly looks up, meeting Sho’s eyes half-way.

He can feel his cheeks burns at the realization, his heart feels like it wants to beat its way out of his chest as Sho stares right back, smiling a little.

_Fuck_. “S-So you’re saying you’re not –“ Jun pauses, seeing the corners of Sho’s mouth twitching just tiniest bit, his gaze softening even more when Jun suddenly finds himself shaking, trembling against Sho’s hold. “ _This_ – this is embarrassing,” he mutters, but at least Sho isn’t laughing or anything, and thinks, is he really drunk or - ?

“No, it’s not,” Sho answers and his voice sounded so fond and happy that it only makes Jun blush even more. “ – this feels nice, really; and to think you only allow these kind of things when I’m drunk,  so –“

He shifts and lets himself fall weakly on his ass, moves to bury his face against Sho’s pants; Sho’s fingers resume their place on Jun’s hair as Jun whines softly against Sho’s legs. Sho hums a bit when Jun pinches him on the knee. He supposes now is the time where he should be shouting at Sho for being such an asshole, but he can’t really find it in him to be mad at Sho for wanting something he knows Jun can’t give him, most especially when Jun knows Sho can use it against him someday.

“I should kill you in your sleep,” Jun mumbles, but it lacks its usual bite and he knows Sho is smiling despite himself. It’s really embarrassing, even more so when he realized he’s been tricked into doing something so Nino-like, something he’s not really up to doing especially when he’s not drunk or when there’s no camera around. “ – and I don’t care if it’s going to cost me my career, or Arashi’s career because you fucking deserved it,” he adds, feeling the way his chest rumbles at the fact that no matter how horrible his words are, Sho doesn’t believe him; not even one bit.

“I love you too, Ma-chan,” Sho responds softly, sweetly, as if he actually didn’t hear the words Jun just said and completely catching Jun off guard by saying the words Jun seldom say himself. “ – and I’m sorry I pretended to  be drunk when I’m actually  not  – I just, I miss you --  the playful and carefree you that I used to come home to at night, and the only way I know how to make you act like your old self is when you think I’m too drunk to even remember my own name. I want to see that side of you, always, but you seemed to have grown out of wanting to cuddle with me in favor of vacuuming the whole apartment down or cooking everything you find in the fridge when you’re here. It’s hard, when I think about how I can ease the growing distance between us when it shouldn’t be there in the first place, because, well –“

“Sho,”

Sho’s hands tighten around the back of Jun’s nape, trapping Jun there and thus preventing Jun from making any further movement; Jun sighs against Sho’s leg, the urge to stand up and shut Sho’s mouth up with a bruising kiss seemed to be a very wonderful idea. The thing is, he can’t – well, he can if he wants to, but contrary to what other people think, he’s not the devil’s spawn – that’s Nino, so,

“ – it’s really nice to hear you confess about my apparent lack of romanticism but I don’t think here is the right place for that,” he mumbles as he starts to back up, willing himself not to blush when their gazes meet again.  

Sho chuckles and reaches over to pinch his cheek. “You don’t want to talk about it in the bedroom either, so, where does that leave us?” he says, and Jun is sure there’s a hint of hurt in there somewhere but it’s gone before he is able to pinpoint it.

Jun shakes his head and pulls himself upright, brushing the wrinkles of his pants away with his palm before reaching out to take one of Sho’s hand, tugging him up with him. He leans in quickly and presses their mouths together before Sho can even let a word out, breathing the older man in and sighing contently when Sho opens his mouth and lets Jun’s tongue in with a sigh of his own.

“So you’re saying you want me to act like Nino and hog you whenever and wherever? Like what he often does with Leader?” he asks when he pulls away to breath air back into his lungs, then pulling their bodies flush together and grinning to himself hearing Sho’s surprised gasps; he worms his arms behind Sho, tugging the older man closer and closer still until Sho can’t do anything but to raise his face as Jun starts peppering tiny kisses across the sensitive skin trailing Sho’s jaw.

Sho swallows thickly. “W-Well, I’m not really –“

“Or are you suggesting we should act exactly like Nino and Leader, who seemed to not know when to keep their private affairs private, acting as if they’re always disgustingly in love with each other, touching each other like they can’t get enough of each other even though the whole world probably knows about it already,” Jun cuts in, flickering his tongue out to trace the stubbles growing on Sho’s chin.

“I – that’s not what I –“

“I love you so fucking much, Sakurai,” Jun whispers, focusing his gaze intently on Sho as he holds a little distance between them and breathes the words out, like it’s going to be the first and last time he’s going to say this; it feels like it though, and Jun feels the way it drives Sho a little crazy knowing that he’s able to make Jun say it without much effort on Sho’s part. “ – and you don’t need me to act like a fucking octopus to know that I do, because you know me so damn well to realize that I have never loved anyone -- and I mean anyone, with probably just the exception of my mother and my precious hair products – as much as I love you.”

It feels like he’s choking on his own words and it doesn’t help that Sho is looking at him like he came from outer space; he snorts despite wanting to rein the devil in him in, squeaking when he is suddenly being reeled forward and Sho’s beautiful mouth hovering over his own, and Sho’s wandering hand copping a feel from behind Jun like a creep.

Jun raises a perfect eyebrow as Sho leans in to whisper against Jun’s ear, breathing warmly against Jun’s skin. “You’re the sweetest,” Sho says in a tone that literally makes Jun squirm in his pants, though he’s not that stupid to admit it.

Point of fact, Sho doesn’t look like he needs to hear anything more, and for that, Jun is glad.

He rolls his eyes when Sho’s hands turn a little too possessive, leaning in to the touch when Sho starts branding the skin of his neck with tiny, open-mouthed kisses, murmuring nonsensical words punctuated with a few breathy versions of Jun’s name as he goes.

Jun hums back his pleasure when he feels Sho’s hand rounding its way to the front and cupping Jun firmly through his pants.

“ – the sweetest ever,” Sho is still murmuring even when he is slipping his hand inside the waist band of Jun’s pants, finding Jun half-hard and aching as he cradle Jun inside the warmth of his palm.

Jun swats him in the head and grabs a hold of his hand when he giggles uncontrollably against Jun’s neck.

“Sweet, huh?” Jun huffs, dragging Sho into the bedroom and manfully shoving the older man off with a grunt before he reaches behind him to tug his shirt up, throwing it aside carelessly. Sho looks all kinds of smug but Jun knows better. “I’ll show you sweet,” Jun says, already pulling his pants down and throwing Sho a look that says ‘I’m the man!’.

Sho grins. “Ma-chan,” he calls, his mouth tilting upwards in quiet mischief and pointing. “ – I think the miso soup got in there as well,” he says, eyes trained on the throbbing flesh in between Jun’s legs; he pauses briefly to walk on his knees and stops just in front of Jun as Jun looks down on himself, shivering when Sho reaches out and wraps Jun in his hand, mouth open wide as he breathes warm air over the head of Jun’s cock. “ – shall I clean it for you?” he asks innocently, his mouth hovering not even a breath away from Jun’s over-sensitized flesh.

Jun tries to hold himself together but judging with the way he’s shaking all over, and Sho smirking smugly as he fists Jun’s cock in time with him licking his lips wet, it’s obvious that he’s so far gone.

Jun swallows and nods to submission as Sho’s lips breaks into a grin so wide Jun worries that it might break Sho’s face in half.

“Please?” Jun almost begs, because, how can he not?

Sho leans down to place two friendly kisses over the head of Jun’s cock and grins. “So fucking sweet,” Sho says before he swallows Jun’s cock to the root as Jun almost isn’t able to stop himself from yelling Sho’s name.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
